Gold Dust
(DLC) |image = |artist = |year = 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = Yellow |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 122 |dlc = March 5, 2013 |perf = Pierre Edouard Hanffou}} "Gold Dust" by is featured as a DLC on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a fat-sized man with short black hair. He is wearing a purple and red polo, a black pouch around his waist, short yellow pants with purple and red stripes, blue high socks, and black sneakers. Background The background consists of a street during daytime with stylized silhouettes and cars passing by. The choreography starts and finishes with the coach missing his bus. A bus stop and bus stop sign are visible to the right. The board on the bus stop advertises (in order of appearance) Bounce. It music players, Tyrio laptops, Herbs insect repellant and "MY CoMpAnY - the movie". A red and a yellow-green building are also seen in the far background; an advertisement on the latter building advertises orange soda. A bush can be seen waving in the lower-right corner. The dancer stands on a sidewalk with a hopscotch board on it. During the bridge, the background turns to a sunset and is distorted by waves. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Spread your hands across your face as if you are pouring dust on yourself when It's like gold dust is sung. golddustagm.png|Both Gold Moves Golddustgmingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Gold Dust appears in the following Mashup: *''This Is How We Do'' Captions Gold Dust appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to its dance moves: * Robotic Training Trivia * Gold Dust is the fourth song to feature a plus-sized dancer, after Big Girl (You Are Beautiful), You Can't Hurry Love, and Skin-To-Skin. The fifth song to have this feature is ''Turn Up the Love'''s Sumo alternate, although in that routine the dancers are wearing fatsuits. The sixth song to have this feature is Hit The Road Jack, although only one of the two dancers has this feature. ** The seventh song, the Sumo Version of Hips Don’t Lie, features fatsuits as well. * Since the URL number 20150814_1338, the coach is more centered in the menu picture, and the background is more blurred. * When the coach performs the Gold Move for the last time, his mouth becomes black for a split second. * When the dancer shouts out during the bridge, sound waves can be seen coming out of his mouth. * When the coach does this move, he gets sped up. ** This is the first time a part of the routine is given increased speed; it is followed by XMas Tree, which is fully accelerated. Gallery golddust.jpg|''Gold Dust'' Golddustupdated.jpg|''Gold Dust'' (Updated) GoldDustinactive.png|''Gold Dust'' on the menu GoldDustactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover Golddust_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' album coach golddust_cover@2x.jpg| cover golddustjd4.jpg|Gameplay b0360779648a6a9c6ed59db8cf3eea05.jpg|Background Goldustpictos.png|Pictograms Videos DJ Fresh - 'Gold Dust' (Official Video) Just Dance 4 Gold Dust, DJ Fresh (Solo)-(DLC) 5* References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Cutscenes Category:Pierre Edouard